


sunday morning

by quisinart4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quisinart4/pseuds/quisinart4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't want to train and allows Oliver to rescue her just for one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lazy morning future fluff for Olicity. :) 
> 
> I didn't have the Maroon 5 song in mind when I titled this, but now of course it's playing through my head. It happens to fit this piece perfectly anyways, so it all works out. Comments most welcome, please & thank you.

"No, no, no. Make it _stop._ "

The noise continues, an annoying buzzing that will not relent, so Felicity grabs the phone and stuffs it under her pillow, turning onto her side to cuddle into Oliver's chest. Her arms wrap around his bare waist, legs tangling with his. 

"Make it stop."

He opens his eyes, gazing down at her for a second before closing them again. "You're the one who wanted to train."

She pokes him in the side as punishment for the honesty of his answer, eyes still closed as she burrows further into his chest. She drops a kiss on his skin as she inhales the smell of him. She swears he smells like heroism and safety, and only she can recognize his unique scent radiating off him. 

"Yes, but not so ungodly early. I give up. Today, I will be decidedly un-feminist and be a damsel in distress. I give you permission to swoop in and rescue me." 

A smile crosses his face at her rambling and he questions her further. "All day today?"

She pauses to think before answering. "Well, maybe the next hour. At least before I've had my coffee. We'll put that in our vows."

He opens his eyes at the mention of their upcoming wedding, at the confirmation that there _will_ indeed be a wedding, and a flash of unbridled happiness races across his face. He reaches out to smooth down her wayward strands of hair, dropping a kiss in her hairline as his arms tighten around her, bringing her even closer to him under the covers. 

She kisses his chest, sighing with pleasure at the warmth he radiates, and leaves another kiss a little higher, then another, and another, until she reaches the scruff on his cheeks. She rubs her smooth cheek against his unshaven one, feeling the desire rising within her when he releases a rumble from deep within his chest. She giggles at the noise, hands sliding down his muscular back then traveling around to his taut abdomen, fingers teasing the skin at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

"Somebody's excited at the thought of our wedding night."

Her teasing touch and teasing tone is all it takes to jolt Oliver into action. He turns his head so their lips meet, all teeth and tongue, heat and power as he nips at her bottom lip, tongue probing into her mouth as if searching for any secrets he may not have discovered yet. But there are no secrets, not between them, and all he finds is love and acceptance, desire and arousal as she moans with enthusiasm, eagerly returning his kiss. Her hands slide up into his hair, grasping onto his neck as she rolls onto her back, unconsciously spreading her legs for him to rest between them. 

"Oh, god, Oliver." Felicity whimpers when he breaks the kiss, but it's only for him to begin trailing kisses down her throat, to cup her breasts through her thin tank top as his hands make quick work sliding her shorts down. She shivers as the cold air hits her, but he covers her immediately, skin against skin, his body heat passing over her and warming her. 

"Off, off, take them off," she orders, hands pushing down his pants, fingers curling around his straining erection when she feels it brush against her stomach. Her eyes meet his, and the desire sizzling in his blue eyes makes her pant with awareness, no matter how many times they've done this. She bites her lower lip in mischief as her fingers tease him, feeling him pulse in her hand and moisture escape him as he fights for control. 

He leans down to kiss her again, batting at her hands until he's holding onto them, fingers laced together and resting against her side on the bedspread as he thrusts forward, lining himself up with her, hitting home in one perfectly honed stroke. 

"Oh, _god._ "

"Fuck," he mutters to himself, head falling to her shoulder, the scruff of his beard brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. The sensation coupled with the way his hips thrust back and forth, the way his body makes her shiver from the inside out, has her fighting for her hands back, simply to wrap them around his shoulders and hold on tight. 

"Not just the wedding night," Oliver says into her ear, his voice low and rugged, his hips hitting that spot in her every time he moves forward. "Every night. Every day."

"Me too," she says, "me too." 

Felicity finds his lips again, hands around his neck as she kisses him without thought to breathing right now, just to feel his tongue in her mouth in tandem to feeling _him_ inside _her_. Oliver slips a hand between her legs, spreading her thighs further apart, working his magic as he thrusts forward one more time. She flies apart into a million pieces, stars and arrows flashing behind her eyes. 

"Oh my god," she pants, throwing her head back, stretching her legs as far as they can go considering he's still within her, "you are good at that." 

He chuckles against her chest, lifting his head to drop another row of kisses along her chin. "We're good at it."

She drops a kiss on his forehead, smiling to herself at his words, how he never leaves her out when it comes to the two of them and their relationship, partners in every single way.

"You done yet?" Felicity questions, knowing he's not because she can feel him still within her, hard and aching, just tense enough that she knows he was holding on with all the patience he could muster for her to find her release first. 

"I'm never done with you." He has the gall to wink and she laughs, fingers brushing at his laugh lines when he grins at her. She feels a spike of arousal hit her again when she spots his dimples. 

"Mr. Queen, you sweet-talker, you," she teases with a bashful smile at his words. "Now..." She stretches her right leg up, and uses her left to caress the back of his calves, a move she knows makes his jaw clench with restraint. Sure enough, he does just that, and she smiles, hands sliding down to his lower back, gently pushing at him so there's no mistaking what she wants. "Your turn."

He glares at her for her teasing, as if this is hardly the situation for it. But he follows her directions, hands sliding underneath her thighs as he uses his strong legs to move forward, pounding into her enough to make her lose her grasp on the English language all over again. She swears she may have come again, but as he kisses her senseless, the sensations all become one blur, and all she can feel are his hands soothing the skin of her trembling thighs, his breath fanning her cheek as he rests his head on her shoulder. 

"Mhmm, that was nice." 

Oliver chuckles in amusement, nodding with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her running her fingers back and forth through his hair. "Yeah."

"Now you have to call Sara and tell her I'm not training with her today." 

Oliver opens an eye to stare at her in amazement. "Were you thinking about Sara while having sex with me?"

"No!" she assures him quickly. Then she pauses to ponder the question, shrugging a little as she admits, "Well, sorta. But not in the way that you think. Please? I hate saying no to her."

Oliver shakes his head at her, but before he can agree, she's already dug her phone out, unlocking it with her thumb and dialing Sara, putting the phone to his ear. Oliver shakes his head at her, but truth is, when was the last time he could say no to this woman? He's never been able to; there's nothing he wouldn't do for the woman he loves, hence why he finally took the initiative to put a ring on her finger.

He doesn't want to live his life without her - he wants to live his entire life _with_ her.

"Felicity," Sara answers, out of breath from probably training already, "where are you? Please don't tell me you started an episode of something and lost track of time."

"Hey, it's Ollie. Felicity can't make it today." 

Oliver can imagine the smirk on Sara's face right now, and he knows Felicity can too, because she blushes and buries her head into his chest, as if trying to escape the teasing she knows is coming. 

"Why, Oliver Queen. Are you calling on behalf of your lady love?" Sara asks, her voice full of amusement. "And what may I ask is our friend Felicity doing?"

Oliver pauses for a millisecond, but he knows that's all it takes to give them away. 

"You guys are totally doin' it, aren't you?" Sara exclaims with a laugh. 

"Ew, gross!!" Roy's voice echoes over the line. "I did _not_ need to know that."

"Hang up, hang up!" Felicity hisses, horror in her eyes as she hears Roy's voice echo in their bedroom as clear as day. Oliver stares at her in confusion, so she grabs the phone herself, ending the call and stuffing it back under her pillow. "Oh god, that was horrible! I should've just called myself. You're a terrible liar." 

Oliver frowns at the comment, not sure why everyone in his life keeps saying that over and over again. "No, I'm not."

Felicity chuckles. "Yes, you are. But that's okay, at least you tried." She leans forward to kiss him once more, hands brushing at his jaw, her lips against his as she murmurs, "My hero."


End file.
